


Divination, or: The Secret Lives of Go Pros by Aja [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Divination, or: The Secret Lives of Go Pros by AjaHe's sick of pretending that he's okay with the imbalance of secrets between them. But there have been plenty of times lately when Akira has wondered if perhaps this thing growing around Hikaru, the thing that keeps waking him up breathless at night, has nothing to do with Hikaru's secret at all





	Divination, or: The Secret Lives of Go Pros by Aja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divination, or: The Secret Lives of Go Pros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391705) by [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : Divination, or: The Secret Lives of Go Pros  
 **Author** : Aja  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
 **Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Touya has a secret  
Length: 0:35:50  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/391705)  
Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Divination%20by%20Bookshop.mp3)


End file.
